A Memory Across Worlds
by Phoenix's death
Summary: Voldemort threw Harry through the veil. What happens when our hero is taken to a parallel world, one with giant robots and random magic bursts? Rated T because I am paranoid. Also I own nothing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Harry ran down the long hallway inside the Ministry. He had to get to the room. He had to save Sirius. He couldn't let him die. He was his GODFATHER for god's sake! He was basically the only family he had left. Harry pushed out a final burst of speed at that last thought. He moved as fast as he could. Hermione was unconscious, Ron was unconscious as well. Neville was barely keeping up to him as is. When he finally reached the end, he threw open the door, an began to look for Sirius, when there wasn't any sign, he fell to his knees. It was all a trap. And he had fallen for it, hard. A loud rumbling laugh filled the space around him as Voldemort appeared.

"Well, well, well. Who was a good boy and fell for my trap? Well potter?" He asked in a hissing tone. Harry realized that he was closing in on his position. Pushing himself to his feet, he drew his wand out, aiming it at Voldemort, the one who caused him all this trouble. The one who did everything to him.

"Expelliarmus." Voldemort said, flinging Harry's wand from his hand. Voldemort strode forward, grabbing Harry's neck. He lifted Harry off of the ground, and walked towards a covered up archway in the center of the room.

"Well, Harry Potter. This is your end. This is the veil. An ancient relic used to destroy bodies completely. Farewell Harry Potter." Voldemort then threw Harry into the Veil. And Harry Potter existed no longer in the world he was born in.

* * *

Well peoples who liked my other story, I don't have any inspiration to continue it. If you would please review on this one at least so I can continue this story. Also will be holding poll on which side will pick harry up and if he will be de-aged.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Harry woke up it was face to face with a giant robot. Harry just sat there staring into the robots eyes, wondering if this was hell.

"**What a weird squishy!**" A voice bellowed, shocking Harry from his stupor.

"**He just sits there doing nothing when he has obviously woken up!**" Harry's eyebrows furrowed when he comprehended what the robot had said.

"_HEY_, I am NOT a squishy!" He yelled at the robot. The robot blinked, then began rumbling. Harry got in a defensive position thinking that it was going to attack him, and realized that it was _laughing._

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**," The bot bellowed. Harry blinked, then blinked again, before blushing. He wished he was anywhere but there with the weird robot.

"**I like you squishy. My name is Chrono. This is my ship. Now who are you squishy? And how are you here?**" Chrono asked, a hard look in his eyes. Harry meeped and hid behind the closest thing, which happened to be a monitor of a sorts.

"My name is Harry, please don't hurt me."(Digital cookies to those who guess where the reference is from) He said shyly.

"**That answers one question, now why are you here?**" Chrono said pulling the monitor out of the way.

Harry looked up at the robot and shivered under the sharp gaze of the bot.

"I don't know how I got here. But just where is here?" Harry asked.

* * *

sorry, but if please tell me who he will go to! Sorry for the short chapters, but until I can get an idea of who he is going to be 'staying' with, I can't make them longer. And I cannot post new chapters over weekends. the next time I post a chapter, I will decide who he will go to.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chrono looked at the little squishy human, bean, being…. whatever, in shock. How could he not realize he was in space? He looked at the now panicking (well Chrono, not like he wasn't already.), and said with such simplicity, "**Space little squishy bean.**"

Harry looked up at the giant robot in front of him.

"Space?" He gaped. "But how?"

"**Heck if I know little squishy.**" Chrono said. "**You appeared here, you tell me.**"

"But the last thing I remember before here was me…. dying…. Oh." Harry muttered, trailing off.

"**Oh, what? Well little squishy?**" **Chrono said. "Are you going to answer?**"

Harry looked down at the ground, and said in a small voice, so that Chrono had to lean down to hear, " I was sent through the Veil, according to my enemy, it is an ancient tool of death, used to completely and entirely destroy bodies, leaving nothing behind. There seems to have been a mistake in the translation, though. Because, obviously, I am in another dimension" Chrono jerked upright, and began muttering under his breath. He moved over to another monitor, and booted it up.

"**If my research turns out correct, then the instrument you are talking about is a portal, one to not be taken lightly.**" Chrono muttered. A loud alarm blared through the air, signaling an attack or something else. Chrono ran toward Harry and picked him up, taking him over to the escape pod. Tossing him in, he set it for launch.

"**Listen Harry, I set this for earth. I can't come with you, but if I survive, I will find you and explain what I meant.**"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IF YOU SURVIVE?! YOU WILL SURVIVE AND EXPLAIN!" Harry screamed as the pod was launched. The last thing Harry saw of Chrono, was his bright, red optics turning away to face blue optics. The ship exploded. Harry screamed as pieces of the ship began hitting the pod, before a bigger one hit the ship, sending Harry's consciousness into sweet oblivion.

* * *

How do you like this chapter? it appears that I killed Chrono, so sue me. He's my OC. Wait, don't sue me. I don't have the money!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Optimus Prime watched as an escape pod from a cybertronian ship barreled through the atmosphere, heading toward the ocean. He thought there was something strange about it, and it came to him. He couldn't sense a spark, but something else powerful inside.

"**Is it an all spark shard?**" Optimus muttered. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Prowl looked over at him.

"**What do you mean, Prime? An all spark shard?**" They growled out. Optimus glanced at them before gesturing at the screen in front of him.

"**Take a look.**" He said. All of the auto-bots crowded around the large screen, displaying an escape pod shooting towards the Pacific. They gasped (not Optimus of course.), for on the side, there was a Decepticon's badge.

"**Why would the decepticons send out an escape pod with an all spark shard?**" Bumblebee asked.

"**They wouldn't. What is in there probably isn't an all spark shard.**" When Optimus adjusted the sensor to sense anything and everything, what they saw surprised them. Inside of the escape pod, was a humanoid shape.

"**Why is there a human in there?**" Bumblebee asked. Optimus just shook his head, an answer was not available to him. He looked down, before opening his mouth, ready to say something. His oncoming words never made it, as the other bots gasped. Optimus looked up only to see a rapidly descending light, one headed straight for the escape pod.

"**What?**" Ironhide said. "**Why would an auto-bot be after a squishy?**" And indeed it was, the fire had cleared in one spot, giving them a view of the badge.

"**Well as it is, I don't know, but we should probably go save the squish…. I mean human.**" Optimus said.

"**Oh, oh, oh, can I say it? Can I, can I?**" Bumblebee said, bouncing where he stood.

"**Go ahead, Bee.**" Optimus sighed.

"**Auto-bots, Roll out!**" Bee yelled.

_Two hours later: After Impact_

Optimus and Ironhide carried the rogue auto-bot, while Bee carried the human. When Ratchet caught sight of the human, he gaped, wondering how he was supposed to help heal him. The human's head was bleeding from a small would, and that was one of the smaller wounds. His left leg and arm were twisted at odd angles, he twitched, but didn't wake up, every time he breathed, showing he had a few broken ribs, maybe even shattered. The damage was extensive. By doing a scan over his body, it showed internal bleeding. Ratchet sighed. This was going to be hard to do.

"**Put that bot in the holding cell. The one for the twins. Now Bee, move him very carefully. He is so broken, it's a wonder he isn't dead. BEE! CAREFULLY!**" Ratchet screeched the last part, as Bumblebee had practically dropped the human on the table. While Ratchet scolded Bee, he didn't notice pain-filled emerald eyes open, and then shut again as he passed out, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

I suppose I should work on giving you guys a longer chapter, I am trying my best. It should be here sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ratchet bustled around the med-bay, all the while keeping an eye on the young man on the cot. The boy, and his annoyingly unruly black hair, had yet to wake up. He had been out of it for around 2 weeks. Honestly, no one thought he would ever wake up. Permanently comatose. Ratchet sighed. He did NOT want to take care of this human until he woke up! The sound of pained groan hit Ratchet, who immediately turned and moved over to the young human.

"**Are you alright there?**" He inquired. The human opened his eyes which, upon seeing the robot in front of him, widened in fear. He sat up abruptly, before he collapsed back onto the cot in pain. Ratchet scratched the back of his head plates, eliciting scraping noises, causing the humans nose to wrinkle in discomfort. A weak, scratchy voice came from its throat.

"Will you *cough* please *cough* not do that?" Ratchet looked down at the human, and then bent down, looking the human in the eye.

**HARRY POV**

Harry's voice sounded terrible, and he internally grimaced. When he looked up, the robot was right in his face, giving him a view of blue optics. He flinched remembering (what he thought was) Chrono's last moments. He looked away, his eyes filled with sadness. He remembered how he might have been a bit unfriendly, but he had saved him. Chrono had saved him from the bot with the same optics as the one in front of him.

"Chrono…" He muttered. The robot in front of him jerked up and moved around, just a bit more exaggerated.

**RATCHET POV**

The boy knew Chrono? How? Chrono disappeared a while after the first battle, it was believed he was dead. It was believed he was killed in battle. How, in the name of primus, did a kid get picked up by the only red-optic auto-bot?

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter. . but I had the urge to end it there, with a cliffie. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ratchet sighed. The human had fallen asleep after a while, so he could finally go tell Prime about this turn of event. He shook his head. How could this kid know the rarest auto-bot ever? This was one special kid, he knew that much.

He walked out of the medical bay, nearly stepping on the small human running down the hall. What was his name again? Ah, yes. Sam Whitwicky, or was that his last name? Oh well.

"**What are you doing? Sam?**" Ratchet asked. Sam looked up still trembling from the close call he had with Ratchet's foot.

"Well…. I don't really remember." Sam said. Ratchet stooped down a bit, and still was looking down on him.

"**You are lying, Sam. Now, tell me the truth. Why are you sneaking around inside of the auto-bot base?**" Sam looked up at Ratchet, and upon realizing that he couldn't escape he said, "I came to visit Optimus." Ratchet gave him the 'I-don't-believe-that-you-idiot' look. Sam sighed. "Fine, don't believe me. I'm going home."

Ratchet watched as Sam walked away from him, obviously going the wrong way. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be going to the medical bay….. Ratchets optics widened. This was bad. If Sam enters the bay and sees the boy, what would he do? Ratchet hurried as fast as he could to intercept Sam, well as fast as he could without alerting the boy that something was wrong.

"**Sam.**" Ratchet said.

"Yeah, Ratchet?" The boy asked, turning to look at him.

"**Come with me, we're going to see Prime.**" Sam's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Why? I'm going home." He said, very obnoxiously.

"**Sam, if you were going the right way, I might have believed you.**" Ratchet looked at Sam sadly, watching as he stiffened.

**SAMS POV**

Sam glanced back, tensing up. Cursing inside his mind, he began to run, only to be lifted up by his shirt. He sighed, he wasn't going to get around this was he? As Ratchet picked him up, he drew out the freezing ray he had gotten from the government, well after he had been ordered to help the Decepticons. He turned around as fast as he could, and aimed it at Ratchet's face. He fired. Missed.

Ratchet's optics widened in surprise as Sam aimed a freeze ray at him. He dropped Sam, and ducked. Through the comm-link, he sent Optimus a quick message. ~Sam has betrayed us.~

* * *

nobody saw that coming did they? Anyways, Pm me or review for story ideas. you get to help me with the story! Good for you! Now I would like you to give me ideas for Harry's pairing. just tell me pwease?!


End file.
